


Drarry bar AU

by Pirate_with_gay_ships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Arguing, Bar, Bisexuality, Developing Relationship, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gay, Hinny, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Passion, bar au, idek, linny - Freeform, sortof au at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_with_gay_ships/pseuds/Pirate_with_gay_ships
Summary: Bar au where Harry and Ginny (being a couple) go to a club with Draco and Luna. They walk out as Harry x Draco and Ginny x Luna.





	Drarry bar AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bar AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/436642) by ilovetoslytherwin on tumblr. 



> ⚠️ TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️  
> Mentioning of selfharm
> 
> This is a short story, based on my own Tumblr post!

**At Draco’s appartement**  
"Oh, come on Draco! I don't want to be the odd one out, please join us!" Luna begged. She'd meet up with Harry and Ginny later that evening and she wanted Draco to be her escort as Neville had called in sick.  
"I don't think a club is quite the right entertainment for me thank you very much. Why do you want me, of all people, to join anyways?"  
"Because I like you. Besides, Blaise told me you barely come out of your house anymore. You need some fresh air."  
Draco sighed. "Blaise, ofcourse. I should’ve known that. Well, I don't think a club will bring me any fresh air, will it?"  
"We were planning on eating first. We could eat at the beach, plenty of fresh air! And if you really feel uncomfortable, you don't have to join us when we leave for the club."  
"Fine. But if Potter is annoying again, I will leave immediately."

 **At the beach**  
Draco kept looking around him, scanning the area. He seemed like he didn't feel comfortable, and to tell you the truth; that was absolutely, one hundred percent correct. Even though he knew they were on a muggle beach and no one could possibly know him, he still had the feeling everyone would stare at him. The feeling everyone would pull their children away from him. The feeling everyone was disgusted by him. Which made sense to him, even he was disgusted by himself as he still had the dark mark. The reminder of the war, the reminder of the death eaters, the reminder of You Know Who. He still couldn't say his name, not even in his thoughts. Usually at times like these, when his mind drifted off to a darker place, he grapped something scarp. Wanting to destroy the dark mark, while he just made it look worse.

This time, however, his thoughts were interrupted by Luna. "Look what I found! These shells will make an amazing necklace!" Her excitement was adorable as she ran back to the table, her feet covered in sand. She took her place next to Draco and pulled a needle and thread out of one of the many pockets of her dress. The needle was sharp enough to make a tiny hole in the shells, so she started making herself a necklace.

Draco looked around him, again. Still no sight of Potter and his Weasley girlfriend. He tried to pull his sleeves even more over his hands than they already were, too afraid Luna would see something. He liked Luna. She was pure and nice. He felt like he had to protect her, to make up for her not-so-happy time at Malfoy Manor. Neither of them spoke, Draco simply watched her slim fingers work. Too bad he only liked boys, but if he ever were to kiss a girl, it'd be Luna. He knew she didn't love him. He wasn't even sure whether she even liked him as a friend or not. 

In the meantime, Harry and Ginny arrived. Luna stood up immediately, wrapping her arms around Ginny’s neck first, moving towards Harry next.  
“Hello!” she said, “I’m so happy you guys are here! I was a bit afraid an Umgubular Slashkilter might have caught you!”  
“Don’t worry, Luna, we’re absolutely fine”, Ginny laughed, placing her hand on Luna’s shoulder and guiding her back towards the table where Draco was still sitting.

After they had all taken place, Luna elbowed Draco in his side. Waking him from his daydream and making him realize it might be polite to greet the pair. “Good evening, Ginny. Potter.”  
“Hello Malfoy.” Harry coldy greeted him while Ginny offered him a smile. “Shall we eat?” He continued, placing a basket filled with food on the table.

As they ate, Luna and Ginny kept on talking and laughing while Draco and Harry kept eating in silence, only slightly and subtly eyeing each other. 

They spend about two hours on the beach before they decided to head towards they club. Ginny and Luna walking with their arms linked, Draco and Harry walking a few feet behind them.

“You know, Malfoy, maybe we should put this fued behind us,” Harry quietly said. “It’s been years. Can we please try and hang out as friends?”  
Draco felt his heart skip a beat. “Yeah, I’d ehm... I’d love that”, he said, curling his lips into a small smile.  
“Great!” Harry said, offering Draco a big smile. “So tell me, Luna and you, hm?”  
“Oh, no. No absolutely not,” he laughed. “Don’t get me wrong here, she’s amazing, she’s practically my best friend, it’s just... I’m kind of into boys.”  
“Well that’s no surprise now, is it? I noticed you checking me out from time to time when we were kids.”  
Draco started blushing and opened his mouth to reply something snarky, but nothing came to mind before he heard Harry again, his voice quiet. Barely louder than a whisper. “Not that I minded. Who knows what could’ve happened, had times been different.”  
Draco simply raised an eyebrow. “Come on now, Potter. If I didn’t know any better I might even think you’re flirting with me.”  
Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around Draco’s shoulders, standing uncomfortably as Draco was about 3 inches taller than him. “Well maybe you don’t know as much as you think.” With those words, he broke apart from Draco again and half-jogged towards the girls, linking his arm into Luna’s aswell, leaving Draco in utter confusion.

They finally made it to the club but Draco couldn’t keep his head straight. Ginny and Harry were together, right? So was Harry just teasing him? Or maybe they decided for some sort of open relationship? A part of him screamed he had to go home, but a slightly larger part told him he needed to find out more about what in the name of Merlins beard was going on.

Luna and Ginny immediately ran to the dance floor and Harry was getting drinks for all of them. Draco tried to get his mind off of the conversation earlier that evening and joined the girls on the dance floor. But after two drinks, he excused himself, rushing to the bathroom. He threw water in his face, it was way too hot in here and the alcohol didn’t make it any colder, did it? What was he even thinking?

“Hey Malfoy, are you okay?”  
Draco froze a bit but somehow managed to turn around and speak. “Why Potter, here to make fun of me?” He immediately regretted it when he saw Harry’s pained expression. “I’m sorry, old habits die hard. I’m okay. Just got a bit hot in there, that’s all.”  
“Hm yeah, I don’t believe that’s everything. I can walk you home if you’d like. I wasn’t planning on staying late anyways and Ginny and Luna are going to Luna’s place tonight so neither of them will have to walk alone. Although I’d feel sorry for the poor soul who would even try to do Ginny harm, that girl can fight.”  
Draco laughed a bit at the image of someone trying to hurt Ginny, or anyone else for that matter as Ginny would stick up for them without a single doubt. “No, I’ll stick around a little longer.”  
“Sure?”  
“Yes. Yes I’m sure.”

They walked back to the girls, only to find them gluid together by the mouths. Draco looked to Harry in surprise, but he didn’t seem to think much about it.  
Harry moved close to Draco’s ear to try and be louder than the booming music. “It’s not really surprising. I know girls have close relationships but I’ve suspected Ginny to have feelings for Luna for a while now. We’ve been slightly out of it lately and I was already thinking of breaking up myself. Guess this’ll do.”  
Draco nodded, not sure how to react to it all.

They silently enjoyed the music, sipping from their drinks from time to time, untill Harry took Draco’s hand.  
“Follow me”, he yelled, guiding Draco with him towards the door.  
“What are you doing?” Draco asked as he got dragged outside.  
“Be honest with me. You weren’t even enjoying it in there for a bit.”

Draco shivered because of the sudden temperature change, but he didn’t say a thing.  
“Please, Draco. Be honest here. If you say you’re enjoying it you’re more than welcome to go back. But if you don’t, please, tell me and I’ll find... something else for you to do.”  
“Okay, fine. I wasn’t enjoying myself but Luna was! I came with her, remember?”  
“The same Luna that has been French kissing for the past half an hour?” Harry said dryly.  
“Well kill me if I’m wrong, but I remember the other part was your girlf - mhpf.” Draco got interrupted by a tug on his shirt, quickly followed by Harry’s lips on his own. After the surprise, he pushed Harry away. “What was that about?”

Harry smirked. “You said kiss me if I’m wrong, didn’t you Draco?”  
“No, Potter, no!” Draco yelled out of frustration, turning himself partly away, looking up as to beg to a god. “I said kill, Potter, kill! No one says kiss, no one - oh.” Realization dawned upon him as he looks back into Harry’s eyes. “Oh.”  
“Something wrong, Draco?” Harry asked semi-innocent with the smirk still on his face.  
“You know what, Harry. Everything is perfectly fine”, Draco said, wrapping his hands around Harry’s neck, dragging him in for a second kiss, fully investing this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> If lots of people are interested in this I might even work it out to a full story but I can’t make any promises!


End file.
